Meetings Suck
by trilightmist
Summary: Prussia is bored during the World Conference. What does he do? Cause mayhem of course!


A/N: So I couldn't take not editing it for a week, because I reread over it and found a ton of mistakes I missed, so it is re-edited and happy. :D

Prussia couldn't take this anymore. Between the annoying, brash, America trying to persuade England to make him a cape, and the creepy Russia scooting closer to him every moment, Prussia was ready to scream. Usually he could take this all in stride, but not today. _Everything _had gone wrong today: Germany woke him up twenty minutes early, he was out of his favorite breakfast wurst, Germany's dogs ate a hole out of almost every pair of his underwear (though he didn't blame them, his 5 meters are pretty awesome), now to top it all off he was sitting in the midst of World War III. The only enjoyment Prussia was getting at the moment was seeing his brother's eyebrow twitch in frustration.

Russia, now only a few inches away, smiled his creepy grin and scooted closer again. Prussia retaliated by scooting closer to Germany, but he smashed his fingers between his and his brother's chair. He hadn't realized that he had scooted so close to his brother. Prussia grimaced and stuck his throbbing fingers in his mouth. Russia was watching intently, and this soon became his downfall. Belarus sent him flying out of his chair as she tackled him into a hug. Russia's face twisted into a look of panic.

"Kesesesese! Good job, Belarus!" Prussia gave the psychotic country a thumbs up just before Germany shushed him. Prussia leaned back against the chair with a sigh. Today was so unawesome. He needed something…awesome to do. Now. Or he would completely lose his marbles like Belarus, who happened to currently be tying Russia to the chair. Suddenly a genius idea popped into his head. A grin curved its way onto his pale face, and before he knew it he was grabbing France and Spain by the ear. He dragged them out of the conference room unnoticed due to the chaos.

"Owww, amigo, why did you have to be so rough?" Spain whined as he rubbed his ear.

"I rather liked it," France smirked.

"Guys, shut up. I just thought of an awesome plan," Prussia waved his friends into a huddle as he explained the plan.

O.o.O

America had started teasing England about all of his lost tea in the Boston harbor and that argument always ended badly. After settling down the conference members, Germany took one last glance at the annoyed, but calm, conference members and took a seat. He hated yelling at them all the time, but without him, they would be lost. Germany looked over to his brother and turned back to Switzerland, who was talking about guns. Something wasn't right. Germany's eyebrow twitched and he slowly turned back to his brother's seat. It was occupied by nothing but air. Germany grimaced and looked at Spain's and France's empty seats. He knew it. His brother had skipped out of the meeting just like he specifically said _not_ to do. He stood to collect the three troublemakers.

"Germany? Could you help me discuss this, you may be able to explain better than I can," Switzerland gestured to his power point presentation. Ludwig sighed inwardly as he nodded. Gilbert better be behaving.

O.o.O

"Did you get your laptop, France?" Prussia glanced up only briefly from his piece of paper. On the paper was a cartoon of their plan, drawn by Antonio, whose stick figures were the best of the trio's.

"Oui, it's here," France revealed his pink laptop with unicorn and rainbow stickers covering the top. Prussia stared at the technology as France set it on the table. A disbelieving look cloaked his face.

"Uh, France…what the hell have you done to your laptop?" Prussia couldn't tear his eyes away from the girly thing. It was just so frilly…and France-ish.

"I decorated it! Now it's not dull and dark like yours. Everyone will know it's mine as well," France looked at his laptop lovingly. His hand stroked the flat surface. Prussia stared at him incredulously.

"Whatever. You have the pictures on here, right?" Prussia asked, looking away from the laptop.

"Oui, all of them are on there."

"Great. Time to get to work," Prussia cracked his knuckles and opened the laptop.

O.o.O

"W-what the bloody hell is this!" England jumped from his seat with a dark blush covering his face. Germany looked behind him to the projected image on the wall and quickly turned back around. The image of England, wearing nothing but green bunny boxers, being spanked by France, who was stark naked, was still burning in his mind. Snickers were growing in the room as England ran to the front and tried to cover the picture. The image changed to a picture of Germany in his bed…with his arms wrapped around Italy. Drool was dripping onto his pillow as Italy snuggled into Germany. His mouth dropped and his face turned a dark crimson. Prussia was going to _die._ Italy smiled really big.

"That was from our sleepover, Germany! Remember?" Germany wanted to die. Before he could react any further, the picture changed again. This time it was a picture of Spain and Romano on a picnic in the park. The picture was taken right as Spain tugged on Romano's curl. Romano jumped up.

"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO DIE FIRST?"

O.o.O

"How did you get that picture, amigo!" Spain rushed from the doorway of the conference room with a look of panic on his face, "Romano is going to kill me!"

"I followed you guys," France shrugged, as though following people was completely normal and clicked the next picture.

"Kesesesese, Romano will forgive you if you just tug on his curl again," Prussia smirked. A new chorus of laughter erupted when the picture of Finland being carried bridal style, in a white dress, by Sweden appeared. As awesome as this event was, Prussia knew he was going to die after this.

"PRRRUUSSSIIIAAA!" Prussia gulped; perhaps his life would be ended sooner than expected. Germany burst into the lobby of the building where the trio sat around the laptop. Prussia looked around the room trying to find a way out like a trapped animal, "WHAT DID I SAY? WHAT. DID. I. SAY. BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Prussia was screwed. He hadn't seen his brother this angry in, well, ever.

"Hehe, well, funny thing is, I was really bored an-"

"No excuses! You're coming home. Now!" Prussia jumped up and followed after his brother like an obedient puppy. Better to leave now, than to get in more trouble for insubordination later. Prussia looked back at his friends to see them being cornered by the angry countries. It seemed Prussia had chosen the best option.

O.o.O

"But I want a beer, brother!" Prussia sighed as he posed for another picture.

"No. You have to do this sober. Maybe it will make an impact on you: embarrassing pictures shown to the public are bad," Germany shot another picture. France was lying on the couch looking…seductive? Spain was pouting in the corner as he bent over to show his new underwear: a borrowed thong from France (not surprising.) Prussia was sitting beside France. They all had one thing in similar: their lovely, frilly, maid outfits.

After several more pictures, each of them in several awkward poses, Germany put away his camera, "That's enough. I'll see you guys at the conference tomorrow," Germany walked away smirking.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Prussia sighed. His friends nodded in agreement.

O.o.O

It was bad…for them. A calendar as big as a TV was hanging in the front of the room. A crowd surrounded the wall where the giant calendar sat. What was this month's picture? It was none other than the trio in their maid outfits.

"You guys look great," Russia smiled at Prussia who hid behind Spain and France. Germany walked over to look at his masterpiece.

Prussia glared at his brother, "Learn your lesson?" Germany asked as his annoyed brother walked away defiantly. Germany smirked and followed after the country.

"SPAIN!" Romano's voice carried over to the scared country, who turned to run away.

"I have to say…I look rather stunning," France smiled happily, unaware of Romano running over to Spain and tackling him angrily, "Not just stunning. Amazing," a loud snipping noise caused France to turn around and see England holding a chunk of his hair. France gasped loudly, "Mon amour! Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's payback for the pictures!" England growled angrily as France tried to hug him.

It seemed as though things were back to normal as the yelling grew louder and louder, plus a few troublemaking countries were being tied to chairs. All the while Sweden and Finland were just glad their relationship was no longer a secret.

Fin


End file.
